I'm Sick of The Things Called Reason!
by Ohnokai92
Summary: REPOST! Karna kesalahan publish. ChanBaek Kaisoo. Oneshoot. GS.


**I'm Sick of The Things Called Reason!**

EXO Park Chanyeol, EXO Byun Baekhyun, EXO Kim Jongin, EXO Do Kyungsoo and Park Yura

(FF ini pernah di publish di akun Facebook saya. Jadi saya tidak menjiplak)

Written by Irma Lovatz

~Enjoy~

Seoul, pukul 8:27 malam. Moon Cafe.

Ini sudah dua setengah jam sejak ia masuk dan duduk di kafe itu sendirian. Hanya di temani secangkir cappucino hangat -mungkin sekarang sudah dingin, bahkan isinya hanya tinggal beberapa teguk- di tengah malam bersuhu 9° C ini. Ya. Dia memang berada didalam ruangan dengan penghangat ruangan yang baik. Tapi duduk diam selama berjam-jam tanpa melakukan apapun, sudah pasti ia merasakan juga udara dingin diluar sana. Bukan. Bukan tubuhnya yang dingin. Mungkin hatinya.

Byun Baekhyun lelah. Pasalnya ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali, bahkan sudah yang ke tujuh kalinya di musim dingin yang baru berjalan sebulan ini. Menunggu, duduk sendirian.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada cangkir cappucinonya. Yeoja mungil itu menatap keluar jendela kaca disebelahnya, sesekali melirik kearah pintu masuk. Lalu beralih menatap ponsel berlayar sentuhnya. Gelap. Itu berarti tidak ada kabar -pesan ataupun telepon- dari sesuatu yang ditunggunya. Atau mungkin seseorang.

"Aku pastikan ini yang terakhir Tuan Park!" Bisik Baekhyun geram. Ia mengambil lagi ponsel yang terletak di samping lengan kanannya. Menekan beberapa kali layar ponselnya lalu meletakkannya di telinga. Beberapa detik berlalu hanya hening yang terjadi, sampai akhirnya terdengar suara nyaring seorang yeoja yang menyatakan bahwa ponsel yang sedang ia hubungi tidak aktif.

Yeoja ini ingin marah. Lalu ia beranjak meninggalkan kafe yang penuh dengan pasangan itu. Ia berjalan keluar menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang makin terasa dingin saja. Baekhyun ingin segera tiba dirumah, melompat ke atas kasurnya yang empuk dan bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebalnya.

"Iya, Aku sudah sampai dilobi apartemenmu. Sebaiknya aku menunggumu disini saja agar tidak membuang waktu.." Namja tampan itu tersenyum sembari meletakkan ponselnya di dalam saku. Dia lalu berjalan memasuki lobi sebuah apartemen mewah.

Semua mata mencuri pandang padanya. Oh siapa yang tidak akan menoleh jika ada sesosok namja tampan lewat dihadapan kita?

Tubuh tinggi proporsional yang dibalut dengan jaket hoodie biru muda dan jeans hitam, serta syal yang melingkar indah di dilehernya. Sederhana tapi mempesona. Kulit tan eksotis ditambah mata karamel yang terkesan tajam, belum lagi rambut dark brown yang mengikal indah itu. Katakan, siapa yang tidak akan terpesona?

Wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Senyum tipis tercetak manis di bibirnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru lobi sambil berjalan santai. Orang yang ingin ia temui tinggal di lantai 12, jadi mungkin masih butuh beberapa menit untuk tiba di lobi.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju kearah depan lift. Ia memperhatikan seorang yeoja mungil yang baru saja keluar dari dalamnya. Namja tampan itu menghampiri yeoja mungil itu. Ingin memastikan bahwa yeoja itu adalah seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Sapa sang namja pelan. Yeoja yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu mendongak. Mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tas miliknya kearah seseorang yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

Wajah Baekhyun berubah serius saat mengetahui siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kim Jongin?" Ucap Baekhyun mulai melangkah lagi. Mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikan teman baiknya itu. Bukan. Bukan karena Baekhyun sombong, tapi sejujurnya Baekhyun yakin bahwa Jongin datang untuk memberikannya alasan.

Baekhyun muak dengan segala jenis alasan.

"Aku ingin menemui seseorang. Tapi aku juga perlu bicara padamu, Baekhyun-ah." Ucap Jongin berusaha menyamai langkah sang yeoja.

"Kau mau memberiku alasan lagi? Apa untungnya buat mu, eoh?" Baekhyun berhenti melangkah, menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sinis. "Bukankah seharusnya kau merasa senang? Kau bisa mengambil kesempatan ini untuk mendekati aku lagi Jongin?" Baekhyun kembali tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun." Ucap Jongin tegas.

"Ah geurae! Sudah tidak mencintaiku? Lalu kau datang kepadaku sebagai seorang teman? Mencoba menyatukan aku kembali dengan namja idiot seperti dia? Tidak. Terima kasih." Baekhyun kali ini sedikit berteriak. Emosinya naik. Mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu.

Baekhyun akan berjalan lagi kalau saja Jongin tidak menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Baekhyun-ah!" Jongin pun sedikit berteriak. Kim Jongin tau, yeoja ini tidak akan semudah itu luluh hanya karena mereka teman baik. Tidak. Baekhyun cukup keras kepala.

"Sudahlah! Namja idiot itu pasti menyuruhmu untuk menyampaikan alasannya lagi kan? Aku muak! Katakan itu padanya!" Emosinya bertambah. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Jongin. Tapi tenaga Jongin lebih kuat.

"Tidak. Dia tidak menyuruhku. Bahkan dia sekarang sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk sekedar menyuruhku." Jawab Jongin. Cengkramannya semakin erat seiring Baekhyun yang semakin genjar mencoba melepaskan diri. Jongin sebenarnya tidak ingin menyakiti yeoja ini, terlebih lagi yeoja ini teman baiknya sejak kecil juga yeoja yang pernah ia cintai.

Tapi Jongin harus melakukannya. Ini juga demi Baekhyun dan juga teman baiknya yang lain.

"Huh. Sudah pasti dia tidak sanggup menyuruhmu menemuiku. Dia saja tidak menemuiku. Atau mungkin dia sudah kehabisan alasan kali ini." Ujar Baekhyun sinis. Kali ini ia sudah tidak memberontak lagi. Baekhyun pikir ia cuma harus mendengarkan beberapa kalimat dari mulut Jongin. Lalu setelah itu pasti dengan senang hati Jongin akan melepaskannya pergi.

Ya. Hanya sesederhana itu.

"Byun Baekhyun... Kau..."

"Empat. Tidak. Mungkin lebih. Dia dengan tanpa ragu membuat janji bertemu di kafe favorit ku. Tapi dengan tanpa ragu juga ia membuatku duduk sendiri berjam-jam seperti orang idiot. Tanpa memberi kabar ataupun pesan. Dia membiarkan yeojachingunya ini menunggu sendirian..." Byun Baekhyun memotong ucapan Jongin dengan perkataannya. Matanya sedikit melotot menatap Jongin. Ingin mengisyaratkan bahwa ia adalah yeoja yang kuat.

Jongin memilih diam. Ia juga harus mendengarkan alasan yeoja cantik ini kenapa ia begitu marah pada teman baiknya.

"...Dia cuma bisa bilang maaf keesokan harinya dan beralasan dia lupa kalau dia sudah membuat janji denganku. Baik. Aku bisa memaafkannya dengan senang hati hingga empat kali.." Baekhyun menunduk. Emosinya sudah mulai terkendali.

Kim Jongin perlahan melepaskan cengkraman tangannya. Yeoja ini tidak akan lari lagi pikir Jongin.

Byun Baekhyun tersenyum. Senyum yang menandakan kepedihan. "...Aku sangat mencintainya, Jongin. Aku sangat mencintai Park Chanyeol. Tapi aku cuma yeoja biasa, aku juga bisa marah dan sakit hati kan, Jongin?" Baekhyun tersenyum lagi menatap Jongin. Kali ini senyumnya terlihat miris.

"Dia juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun-ah.." Ujar Jongin lirih. Sedikit banyak Jongin bisa merasakan kesedihan Baekhyun.

"Jangan bohong, Jongin-ah. Kalau dia mencintaiku dia tidak akan menjadikan aku orang bodoh dihari ulang tahunku." Oh tidak, emosi Baekhyun terpancing lagi.

"Setidaknya dia bisa memberi kabar jika tidak bisa menepati janjinya. Atau dia bisa datang keesokan harinya untuk minta maaf. Ini sudah dua hari Jongin. Kemana dia? Dimana si Park Chanyeol idiot itu?" Baekhyun berteriak lagi pada Jongin.

Semua orang disekeliling mereka memandang aneh. Tapi Baekhyun dan Jongin tidak peduli. Mereka punya urusan mereka sendiri.

"Dia tidak bisa, Baekhyun-ah. Chanyeol punya alasan..."

"Alasan? Aku muak dengan hal yang disebut alasan!" Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Jongin.

"Kecelakaan.."

Baekhyun membatu. Langkahnya terhenti seketika saat mendengar ucapan Jongin. Baekhyun berusaha mencerna satu kata yang terlontar dari mulut Jongin.

"Park Chanyeol kecelakaan! Dia dirawat di rumah sakit Seoul dalam keadaan kritis." Ucapan Jongin berhasil membuat saraf-saraf kaki Baekhyun melemah. Cairan bening mulai menggenang di sudut kedua mata obsidiannya.

"Yang aku tau dia kecelakaan dua hari lalu. Beberapa tulang rusuknya patah dan sampai saat ini dia belum sadarkan diri." Kim Jongin memandang sedih punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar dihadapannya. Hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Jongin tau Baekhyun menangis.

"Chanyeol..." Kaki Baekhyun melemah. Ia hampir saja jatuh kalau Jongin tidak segera menangkap tubuh mungilnya.

"Kau... sedang bercanda kan?"

Kim Jongin memeluk Byun Baekhyun erat. Berusaha menenangkan yeoja yang sedang menangis terisak didadanya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku bercanda dengan hidup sahabat ku?" Jongin mengelus perlahan punggung Baekhyun yang masih bergetar terisak.

Jongin sangat mengenal Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun ini hanya berusaha terlihat kuat diluar tapi sebenarnya ia memiliki hati yang begitu rapuh. Baekhyun yang selalu tersenyum ceria meski hatinya sedang sedih. Baekhyun yang memiliki suara merdu. Baekhyun yang selalu bertingkah lucu.

Byun Baekhyun seperti itulah yang Jongin kenal. Byun Baekhyun itulah yang pernah membuat hati Jongin luluh. Jatuh cinta.

Tapi sejak Jongin tau bahwa namja yang dicintai Baekhyun bukanlah dirinya, melainkan sahabat lelaki Jongin, Park Chanyeol. Jongin seakan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri tak ingin membiarkan yeoja ini bersedih lagi.

Kim Jongin sadar, hanya Chanyeol yang bisa membuat Baekhyun tersenyum ceria. Membantu Baekhyun menyelesaikan setiap masalah dan selalu ada disamping Baekhyun.

"Uljima, Baekhyun-ah. Pergilah temui dia. Dia membutuhkan mu saat ini..." Ucap Jongin sambil terus membelai punggung Baekhyun.

"Kim Jongin!" Seorang yeoja bermata bulat berteriak riang saat melihat siluet pujaan hatinya ada di hadapannya beberapa langkah.

Yeoja manis berambut lurus sebahu itu menghampiri Jongin yang belum menoleh sama sekali. Mungkin dia belum mendengar teriakanku batin yeoja yang sedang mengenakan sweater hangat putih gading dan jeans biru tua juga syal berwarna senada di lehernya.

Tinggal dua langkah lagi tubuh yeoja itu bisa mencapai punggung Jongin. Yeoja itu mengulurkan tangganya untuk menyentuh bahu Jongin.

"Jongin-ah.." Kata-kata yeoja itu mendadak terputus saat mengetahui apa yang sedang dilakukan Jongin. Memeluk seorang yeoja.

"Kyungsoo-ya!" Ucap Jongin saat mengetahui siapa yang ada dihadapannya. Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun. Tapi masih tetap merangkul bahu Baekhyun.

"Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun lirih. Baekhyun mengenal yeoja ini. Ini Do Kyungsoo. Hoobae nya di club vokal yang dia ikuti setahun terakhir.

"Ne. A-apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" Kyungsoo mencoba bertanya dengan hati-hati. Padahal diotaknya sudah dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol.

Apa yang sedang Jongin dan Baekhyun lakukan? Kenapa Jongin memeluk Baekhyum? Kenapa Baekhyun menangis dipelukan Jongin?

Jongin diam. Baekhyun juga diam. Bukan tidak mau menjawab tapi Jongin bingung mau menjawab mulai darimana.

Jongin tau, Kyungsoo, yeojachingu barunya ini pasti bingung dengan tingkah Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Tarawabwa!" Jongin meraih jemari kanan Kyungsoo dengan jemari kirinya. Serta tetap merangkul bahu Baekhyun yang masih saja diam terisak.

Jongin membawa kedua yeoja itu ke dalam mobilnya yang terparkir didepan lobi. Lalu melajukan mobilnya cepat.

Tidak ada yang berbicara sepanjang perjalanan. Jongin diam, terfokus pada jalanan. Baekhyun diam, yang ada dipikirannya hanya ada Park Chanyeol. Kyungsoo diam, ia hanya tidak berani berspekulasi. Kyungsoo terlalu takut.

_

Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo terdiam di depan sebuah ruang rawat sebuah rumah sakit megah di kota Seoul.

Baekhyun menatap dua orang yang ada di dalam ruang rawat itu. Hatinya miris melihat seorang namja tengah terbaring lemah dengan segala peralatan medis yang menempel ditubuhnya. Disampingnya duduk seorang yeoja. Tangan yeoja itu menggenggam tangan namja yang terbaring lemah.

Baekhyun beralih menatap mata Jongin yang dengan setia berdiri dibelakangnya sambil terus menggenggam tangan yeojanya, Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengerti tatapan Baekhyun. Lalu Jongin hanya mengangguk perlahan seakan memberikan Baekhyun kekuatan.

Baekhyun perlahan memutar knop pintu di hadapannya. Melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan berbau obat tersebut. Diikuti Jongin dan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Yura onni!" Panggil Baekhyun pelan pada yoeja yang tertunduk lesu itu.

Yeoja yang dipanggil Yura itu menoleh. Mengetahui yeoja yang memanggilnya adalah Baekhyun, Yura tersenyum. Tanpa aba-aba Yura bangkit dari duduknya langsung memeluk Baekhyun lalu menumpahkan airmatanya.

"Baekhyun-ah.. Chanyeol... hiks.. Chanyeol..." Ucapan Yura terdengar miris diantara isakan tangisnya. Baekhyun juga kembali menangis dalam pelukan Yura.

"Mianhae onni-ya... hiks... aku tidak tau kalau Chanyeol kecelakaan... hiks..." Ucap Baekhyun. Baekhyun dan Yura melepaskan pelukan mereka, lalu perlahan berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

Perlahan juga Jongin menarik keluar Kyungsoo dari ruang rawat itu. Membiarkan yeoja-yeoja calon saudara ipar itu bicara dari hati ke hati.

_

"...malam itu Chanyeol sedang demam, saat dia ingin menemuimu..." Yura mulai berbicara pada Baekhyun yang sedang duduk disamping ranjang Chanyeol. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, matanya masih setia mengalirkan bulir-bulir bening. Yura sendiri berdiri disisi kiri Baekhyun sambil membelai pelan punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"...onni sudah melarangnya pergi, tapi dia tetap memaksa pergi. Dia bilang malam itu malam ulang tahun Baekhyun..." Isakan Baekhyun semakin keras. Baekhyun merasakan perasaan bersalah yang amat besar.

"...tapi kau mengenal Chanyeol kan? Dia keras kepala. Akhirnya onni terpaksa mengijinkannya pergi menemuimu..."

"...onni benar-benar terkejut saat mendapat telepon dari polisi bahwa Chanyeol kecelakaan. Onni berusaha menghubungimu tapi ponselmu mati..."

Mendengar perkataan dari kakak kandung Chanyeol itu Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi membendung tangisannya. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia merasa malu. Ia juga merasa takut.

Baekhyun masih sangat mencintai Chanyeolnya.

"Mianhae, Jongin-ah." Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada ditaman rumah sakit. Jongin tau mereka butuh bicara berdua.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf, chagi?" Tanya Jongin sambil menggerakkan badannya agar menghadap kearah yeoja yang baru dipacarinya selama seminggu ini. "Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Karena aku, kita tidak jadi kencan." Jongin tersenyum kecil. Benar. Dari awal niatnya datang ke apartemen itu adalah untuk menjemput Kyungsoo untuk mengajaknya kencan.

"Aku sudah berpikiran buruk tentang Baekhyun sunbae tadi.." Ujar Kyungsoo pelan. Ia masih setia menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak berani menatap mata karamel Jongin.

Jongin terkekeh kecil. Lalu meraih dagu kekasihnya itu agar wajahnya menatap wajah Jongin.

"Kau tidak bersalah dengan pikiranmu itu, Kyungsoo. Siapapun pasti akan berpikiran buruk melihat kekasih tampannya berpelukan dengan orang yang pernah ia cintai..." Jongin tersenyum jahil.

"Aishh.. Kau ini! Masih saja bercanda..." Kyungsoo memukul-mukul pelan dada Jongin. Jongin tertawa keras. Lucu melihat tingkah polos kekasih barunya ini.

"Ya. Appo. Geumanhae, Kyungsoo-ya!"

Hup

Jongin menangkap kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang memukuli dadanya. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo semakin melebar.

Wajah Jongin perlahan mendekati wajah Kyungsoo.

"Stop!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merentangkan lima jarinya didepan wajah Jongin. Jongin sontak menghentikan aksinya. "Kau ingin menciumku ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polosnya.

Jongin terkekeh. Yeoja ini polos sekali pikir nya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menciummu." Ucap Jongin jahil sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Oohh..." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan mengalihkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Lalu keadaan menjadi hening. Kyungsoo sibuk berkecamuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo-ya?"

"Hmm..."

Chu~

Bibir merah Kyungsoo menempel sempurna di bibir sexy jongin saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin.

Lalu keduanya terlarut dalam sebuah ciuman manis.

"Yeol-ah. Ireonabwa!" Bisik pelan Baekhyun ditelinga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih setia menjaga Chanyeol dirumah sakit. Park Yura pamit pulang mengurus beberapa pekerjaan di perusahaannya.

Park Chanyeol dan Park Yura hanya hidup berdua. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal sejak mereka kecil. Lalu mereka diasuh oleh kakek dan nenek mereka. Sampai akhirnya kedua kakek nenek mereka juga meninggal. Mewariskan dua perusahaan besar yang harus diurus mereka berdua. Satu oleh Yura dan satu diurus Chanyeol yang masih duduk di bangku semester tiga di Seoul University bersama Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Bogoshipoyo Yeol-ah.." Suara Baekhyun terdengar lirih. Perasaan rindu dan takut mendominasi pikiran Baekhyun.

"Yeol-ah. Kau mau mendengar aku bernyanyi lagu favorit kita? Tapi kau harus janji setelah aku selesai menyanyi kau harus bangun. Yaksok?" Baekhyun menautkan kelingkingnya sendiri pada kelingking Chanyeol. Seakan-akan Chanyeol yang sedang berjanji.

Neoui sesangeuro yeorin barameul tago  
Ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago  
Haemarkge mutneun nege bimirira malhaesseo  
Manyang idaero hamkke georeumyeon  
Eodideun cheongugilteni

Suara merdu Baekhyun memenuhi ruang rawat Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum memandangi wajah Chanyeol. Membayangkan wajah pucat itu tertawa riang menampilkan deretan gigi rapihnya seperti biasa yang Chanyeol lakukan.

Jemari Chanyeol bergerak perlahan. Kedua kelopak mata nya perlahan terbuka. Baekhyun yang sedang menggenggam tangan Chanyeol merasakan pergerakan itu. Ia terkejut sekaligus senang.

Chanyeol siuman.

"Yeol-ah.." Baekhyun mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol.

"Bae-baek Hy-hyun ah.." Ucap Chanyeol terbata. Kesadarannya belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Ne. Ige naya, Yeol-ah." Baekhyun mulai meneteskan airmatanya lagi. Kali ini air mata bahagia.

"Saengil chukkahae.." Ucapan Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun menangis keras. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa hal pertama yang diingat Chanyeol adalah ulangtahunnya.

Baekhyun menangis sambil memeluk Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol idiot! Kenapa kau membuatku ketakutan huh? Yeol jahat. Pabbo!" Isakan Baekhyun semakin keras.

"Mianhae.. Baek-ah. Uljima. Aku tidak berhasil menepati janjiku lagi ya? Kau pasti sangat marah sekarang. Jeongmal mianhae." Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

"Hiks.. Tidak aku tidak marah karena kau tidak menepati janjimu. Aku marah karena kau sudah membuatku ketakutan. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku Yeol." Jawab Baekhyun disela isak tangisnya.

"Mian.."

"Berhenti meminta maaf Yeol! Kau malah membuatku semakin merasa bersalah pabbo!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chu~

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengecup bibir pink Baekhyun yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa diam. Mata sipitnya terbuka lebar.

Ciuman Chanyeol semakin dalam saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja menarik tengkuk Baekhyun agar lebih mendekat.

"Saranghae Baekhyun Pabbo!" Ucap Chanyeol saat ia melepaskan ciumannya. Tapi belum sempat Baekhyunm menjawab, Chanyeol sudah kembali menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Ah baiklah. Biarkan mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

END


End file.
